customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hoobs (Jomaribryan's version)
The Hoobs is a British-American-Canadian children's television programme created and produced by The Jim Henson Company, Decode Entertainment and Channel Four. Concept Channel 4 announced in January 3, 2000 that a new educational series, titled 'The Hoobs', had been developed for a pre-school audience. In a £20 million joint venture between Channel 4 and The Jim Henson Company, the channel commissioned 250 half-hour episodes which were to be broadcast from early 2001. The series was set to be the biggest pre-school series on British television as it was said that "Channel 4 hopes its Hoobs will be the new TeleTubbies" and wished from it to match its success. Executive vice-president, Angus Fletcher, of the Jim Henson Television Company commented that "We are delighted to have the opportunity to pioneer a groundbreaking format which will address the needs of the first truly multi-media generation." Plot It stars five creatures called Hoobs (Hubba Hubba, Iver, Groove, Tula, and Roma) from the fictional Hoobland, and their interactions with earth and the human race. In each episode, they try to find the answer to a question to be put in the great Hoobopaedia created by Hubba Hubba, back in Hoobland, in hopes of learning all there is to know. Hubba Hubba remains in Hoobland to await the report from the other Hoobs, Iver, Groove, and Tula live in the Hoobmobile, and Roma travels to all parts of the world. The five creatures are puppets, but the show also includes some animated sequences as well as live motion of human children who explain concepts to the Hoobs. A typical episode format involves: * Hubba Hubba introduces the viewers to The Hoobs and the Opening Titles roll * A preamble during which a question (to be answered) is stumbled upon. * Hubba Hubba formalizes the task. * Roma is e-mailed the question in order for her to provide a report. * A line of dialogue with a question and/or statement ending "who", "what", "when", "where", "why" or "how" causes a cutaway to a Motorettes' performance of that word. * There may be a song from the Hoobs or Motorettes, with familiar lyrics, or a familiar tune (operas and musicals are a favorite), or neither. * The Hoobs visit the "Tiddlypeeps" (children) twice, as "they're smart, they're fun, they know". * One Hoob drives (left hand drive), one visits and turns the key and the third may participate in the B story. * An animated story is aired, relating to the question. * A report on a related subject appears on HoobNet, listed on the Hoobapeadia * Various inappropriate solutions are rejected for an answer, just in time * Hoob News summarizes the adventure then the end credits roll Characters * Iver: The leading figure of the threesome. He is very punctual and business-like, but likes to have fun too. Iver is a great doer, but sometimes he tends to be a bit of a worrier. * Groove: Always "cool" and relaxed, and a little slower than the others. He is also a little shy and a bit more hesitant to leave the Hoobmobile. He has a talent for making music, and he enjoys collecting things. * Tula: The girl on board. She is sympathetic, caring and enthusiastic, though she's sometimes a little tiring to have around. Tula is very creative and loves crafts. * Roma: An explorer Hoob who travels around the world, gathering information for the Hoobopaedia by talking to the "Tiddlypeeps" (children). Roma does not live in the Hoobmobile, but she frequently reports all her discoveries to Iver, Groove and Tula through video messages and sometimes she visits the Hoobmobile to help them with their questions. Roma rides a motorcycle called a "Hooby Picki Picki," which is also powered by the Motorettes. In "Change" Roma talks to the "Tiddlypeeps" (children). * Hubba Hubba: The leader of the Hoobs. From his home base in Hoobland, he updates the Hoobopaedia with all the info that Iver, Groove and Tula collect during their stay in our world. * The Motorettes: Three robots. Their names are Tootle, Timp and Twang. The Motorettes operate the engine of the Hoobmobile by singing and making music. They also power Roma's motorcycle "Hooby Picki Picki." Puppeteers * Iver − voiced by Don Austen * Groove − voiced by John Eccleston (Series 1−2) & Mark Jefferis (Series 3−5) * Tula − voiced by Julie Westwood * Roma − voiced by Gillie Robic * Hubba Hubba − voiced by Mark Jefferis (Series 1−3) & Brian Herring (Series 4−5) * The Motorettes − voiced by Rebecca Nagan (Tootle), Wim Booth (Timp) & Mark Jefferis (Twang) * Steven Kynman served as assistant puppeteer in the series. Broadcast history United kingdom The series premiered on Channel 4 on 15 January 2001 from 6:00am to 7:00am, with two episodes being broadcast each weekday morning. The episodes were repeated from 11:00 am, finishing its run of 250 episodes on 3 January 2003. Although the series ceased production in the United Kingdom in the early 2000s, it was regularly repeated in the same early morning timeslot for several years. It was temporarily taken off the schedule every year during the Christmas period and returned in the new year. However, 2013 was the final year that the series had been screened as it did not return following the Christmas holidays. International It has also been shown in other countries, including North America (repeats formerly airing on Universal Kids) and Australia airing on both ABC and ABC2 from 4 February 2002 to 2 July 2011. The show was aired on Nick Jr awards. In Poland it aired on MiniMini+.In Sweden, it was on SVT Barnkanalen. And in Hungary on Minimax (TV channel). Episodes Series 1 (2001) * 101. Finding Out: The Hoobs set out to learn some new things about Peeps and Tiddlypeeps. * 102. Monkeys: The gang wants to give a monkey something to make him happy, but cannot decide what will do the trick. * 103. Hello: How Tiddlypeeps say hello to their friends. * 104. Laughing: The Hoobs try to figure out what causes laughter. * 105. Stars: Iver searches for a bright, shining star to hang up in the Hoobmobile. * 106. Pets: Groove decides he would like some company while out collecting and thinks a pet would fit the bill. * 107. Whistles: Tula tries to get Groove and Iver's attention, but they are too busy playing a game to notice. * 108. Floating: The Hoobs miss floating on the water in a Hooblebobber; there aren't any Hooblebobbers on the Peep planet, but maybe they can find something that floats in just the same way. * 109. Dog: The pals investigate why a dog keeps barking outside the Hoobmobile. * 110. Running: The pals investigate why a dog keeps barking outside the Hoobmobile. * 111. Getting Better: Iver suffers hot and cold flushes, and his nose starts making a strange sound - so he looks to the Tiddlypeeps for an explanation. * 112. Frogs: The friends marvel at how high frogs can jump, and wonder if it is because they eat flies. * 113. Losing Things: Iver searches high and low for his Hoobtoobe, but it appears to have vanished. * 114. Flags: The friends discover how Peeps use Hoobyhideys. * 115. Seasons: Groove notices his tree has shed its leaves and wonders whether they will grow back. * 116. Bees: The gang runs out of Hoobygoop, but discover the Peeps have a suitable substitute. * 117. Fix It: The pals call on their DIY skills to fix the Hoobytug. * 118. Homes: The friends discover which animals live in homes similar to theirs. * 119. Presents: The furry pals watch children giving each other gifts. (YouTube) * 120. Hair: Tula tries to brighten up the day by restyling her Hoobyfur. * 121. Clapping: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma discover how Tiddlypeeps clap their hands. (YouTube) * 122. Smells: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma investigate the sense of smell. * 123. Combs: The pals use the Peeps' combs to store their Hoobycookies, until they discover what they are really meant for. * 124. Keeping Warm: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma find a way to keep warm while Hooblegazing. * 125. Rain: The gang discovers how and why it rains. * 126. Wobble: Groove seeks a wobbly item to complete his collection of things that move. * 127. Owning Pool: When Groove's best painting is ruined, the others try to restore it before he finds out. * 128. Sand: The gang learns about sand and what it is used for. * 129. Hooting: A mysterious hooting sound keeps the Hoobs awake at night. * 130. Soft Round Flat Things: The gang searches the Peep planet for soft, round, flat things to play with. * 131. Fish: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma learn about creatures that like getting wet. * 132. Keys: The pals discover how keys are used to open things. * 133. Waiting: The gang discovers things to do while waiting for their Hooboblubbers to set. * 134. Shoes: Groove causes a spillage and a headache for the rest of the gang - who worry about keeping their paws dry. * 135. Flying: Groove goes looking for flying items he can add to his collection. * 136. Times: The gang finds out about the best time to visit the Tiddlypeeps. * 137. Getting To Sleep: The friends get a new blanket: but Groove ruins it, turning it into a lot of fluffy string. * 138. Potatoes: Groove shows off his potato plant, but finds there's just one problem - it doesn't have any potatoes on it. * 139. Mice: A hungry mouse tries to make a meal of the Hoobmobile. * 140. Teeth: Groove makes an interesting discovery - a tooth stuck in a piece of wood. * 141. Cheese: Groove and Tula wants to buy some cheese from the butchers, but they can't share the cheese. Series 2 (2002) * 201. Puppets: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma seek a Tiddlypeep souvenir for the Hoobmobile. * 202. Angry: Groove does something to annoy his friend Tula. * 203. Holidays: Groove needs a break, but cannot decide what kind of holiday would suit him best. * 204. Boys And Girls: Tula thinks boys and girls like different things, but Groove is not so certain. * 205. Wind: Iver watches a feather blowing in the wind and decides it would make a good addition to the Hoobmobile. * 206. Getting Bigger: Groove wishes he were tall enough to reach the tools he needs from the top shelf. * 207. Rubbish: Tula and the gang learns about how rubbish is recycled. * 208. Eggs: Groove finds a painted egg and wonders what it is for. * 209. Planes: The pals take to the air for a bird's-eye view of Earth. * 210. Mermaid: Groove dances underwater with a mermaid - even though he is nowhere near the sea. * 211. Spots: A box of black sticky spots arrives for Tula from her aunt Hattie Hoob. * 212. Shopping: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma decide to learn about shopping, in case the Hoobnet doesn't have what they need. * 213. Borrowing: Groove learns about borrowing when he loses his Hoobysandwich hammer. * 214. Fancy Dress: The pals are invited to a fancy dress party but cannot decide what to wear. * 215. Crying: The pals investigate what makes people cry. * 216. Bells: The gang decide to get a bell for Groove so they can keep track of his whereabouts. * 217. Sharing: The Hoobynut in the roof garden is ready to eat, giving the pals the perfect opportunity to learn about sharing. * 218. Up And Down: The gang learns about things that go up and down. * 219. Dancing: The gang tries to learn a new Peep dance. * 220. Dirty: Groove makes the most of being covered in dirt. * 221. Juiciest Fruit: Groove ruins Tula's fruit display and sets out to make up for it by finding a big, juicy replacement. * 222. High Up: The pals enjoy the view from the roof garden of the Hoobmobile and wonder what it would be like to be much higher up. * 223. Cows: The gang reveals their favourite things about cows and Groove makes cheese. * 224. Shy: Iver and Tula help Groove calm his nerves before a musical performance. * 225. The Band: The friends want to play their favourite Tiddlypeep music, but first have to work out what all the instruments are. Series 3 (2003) * 301. Circus: The friends help Iver decide which circus job would suit him best. * 302. Upside Down: Tula paints a mysterious picture, and the others can't decide what it is. * 303. Rings: Iver, Groove, Tula and Roma celebrate a special day, but realise they have left something important behind in Hoobland. * 304. Cakes: Tula and Iver take turns at baking cakes for the gang. * 305. Boats: The friends visit the seaside, where they learn all about boats. * 306. Freezing: The pals are disappointed to find their Hoobofizz frozen, which means they cannot drink it. * 307. Fresh: Tula learns how to keep her Hoobypuffs fresh. * 308. Waking Up: The pals wonder how they can wake up before the sun rises. * 309. Exploring: The pals go exploring, but cannot decide what to take with them and where to put it all. * 310. Exercise: The pals keep fit by doing a few Peep exercises. * 311. Pairs: Iver is mystified to see a Tiddlypeep in two places at once. * 312. Funny Faces: Iver, Groove and Tula try out ways of making themselves look different. * 313. Cool: The sun makes the friends feel so hot they cannot answer any questions. * 314. Tidying Up: The pals get out all their favourite collections and have a good look at them. * 315. Friends: Tula makes gifts for everyone except Hubba Hubba, who feels disappointed at being left out. * 316. Messages: The computer breaks down, prompting the gang to look for other ways of sending messages. * 317. Names: Tula decides she would rather have a Peep name, but is not sure which one would suit her best. * 318. Colours: The friends learn about co-ordinating the colours of their clothes. * 319. Stuffing: Tula wants to sit Humpty Dumpty on the wall, but first the floppy fellow needs stuffing. * 320. Fly Away: Iver makes friends with a little bird that visits him in the roof garden every day. Series 4 (2003) * 401. Hooblebumper Breakfast: Tula and Groove decide to have a HUGE Hoob breakfast called a Hooblebumper Breakfast. * 402. Hooby Clues: The Hoobs are enjoying a good game Hoob Clues. * 403. Ouch: After preparing for a pinic, Tula's paw gets stung, and it really hurts! * 404. Round And Round: Iver scoffs at this, there's no such as something that goes round and round without stopping... is there? * 405. The Fair: Roma is coming to visit, so the Hoobs try and think of fun to do with her. * 406. Pockets: Tula has made Groove a pocket on her Hooby-sticher-upper. But he can't decide what to put in it. * 407. Funny Tummies: The Hoobs are wondering what are belly buttons for. * 408. Shape Sorter: Groove's collection of "Different Shaped Things He Doesn't Know What to Do With" is gettin in Iver's way. * 409. Crash Bang Wallop: Groove decides to start a new collection - Round flat things that make a Hoobgroovy noise. * 410. Peep Flowers: The Hoobs learn about flowers' * 411. Winning: Iver and Tula are becoming totally mysterfied when Groove has won lots of egg and spoon races that they all enjoy doing... He normally loses! * 412. Groove's Wish: Groove is hoping for his wish to come true. * 413. A Pig Full Of Surprises: Groove discovers a Piggy bank containing some money. * 414. Rewards: Because they are good friends, Tula decides to make a reward for Iver and Groove. * 415. A Hoob In A Mood: Groove is in a bad and foul mood. Tula and Iver try to find a way to cheer him up. * 416. Moon: While reading poetry to Roma, Iver discovers The Man On The Moon. * 417. Soggy Crispies: Groove is taking Iver collecting, but Tula has made hooby crispies. * 418. Giant: The Hoobs are reading Jack And The Beanstalk. Groove is Jack, Tula is Jack's mom and Iver is playing the giant. * 419. The Drip: The Hoobs are horrified when they discover a drip in the Hoobmobile ceiling. * 420. Pirates: Groove finds a treasure chest. However, he heard that pirates like to steal treasure. Series 5 (2003) * 501. Hoobledoop: Roma has been asked to take pictures of Groove and his collections for a magazine in Hoobland. * 502. Hooblebumper Box Day: Every year The Hoobs celebrate Hooblebumper Box Day. * 503. Chocolate: Tula is making some gingerbread Hoobs and has some chocolate button ready! * 504. Dangerous: The Hoobs learn about things that are dangerous. * 505. News: Horror of Horrors - The Hoobnews screen is broken! * 506. Groove's Special Collection: Groove is trying to think up another collection - but this one needs to be special. * 507. Cards: Groove has found a pack of cards in his collection, and wants to do clever stuff with them. * 508. Change: Iver is tired of everything being the same. Every morning he wakes up, it's all just getting too much. He wants to change himself more than anything. * 509. Sherlock Groove: On the clutter cupboard floor, there was a filthy tablecloth which Iver decides to clean. * 510. Not A Horse: Groove's friend Tim, has a favorite animal, and it's an unusual animal. * 511. Elbows: Iver is frustrated, he keeps banging his elbow and it really hurts! * 512. Moterette Magic: there appearers to be a problem with the moterettles and Iver is trying to fix the problem. * 513. Hooby Grow In A Day Tree: Groove grows Hooby Grow In A Day Tree, which is literally a tree that grows in the day. * 514. Little Pink Riding Hoob: The Hoobs are putting on a play for Iver. * 515. Hooby Races: It's Sports Day, and The Hoobs attempt their own! * 516. Little Green Sticky Thing: Groove has found little green thing on one of the trees on the roof garden. * 517. Tiger In Need: Tula hears a tiger named Tallulah that needs help. * 518. Promises: Groove just can't help himself, he just keeps breaking promise after promise, and Iver and Tula are sick of it. * 519. Twinkly Wrinklypeep: When the Hoobyharvest produces too much food, Iver decides to spare to the old people's home down the road. * 520. Cover Up: In a tussle with Tula, Groove manages to splatter his hoobjuice, all the wall, and Hoobjuice is famous for staining. Home media United States VHS and DVD * Lionsgate Entertainment (2010–present) United Kingdom Distribution rights to the series was initially held by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment from 2002 to 2004 in the United Kingdom. Rights were acquired in 2004 by HiT Entertainment. VHS * Meet The Hoobs (2002) * The Hoobs: Finding Out (7 April 2003) * The Hoobs: Holidays (7 April 2003) * The Hoobs: Funny Faces (7 April 2003) * The Hoobs: Groove's Wish (7 April 2003) * The Hoobs: Finding Out/Holidays/Groove's Wish (3-VHS, 15 September 2003) DVD * The Hoobs: Groove's Wish (22 April 2002) * The Hoobs: Hooble Toodle Doo!' (19 September 2005) Australia VHS and DVD * ABC Video (2002) * Roadshow Entertainment (2002) * Reel Entertainment (2005–2006) Video game A video game based on the show was released for the PlayStation on 7 June 2002, developed by Runecraft and published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. See also * The Muppets References External links * * The Hoobs at Muppet Wiki * Hoobs entry on H2G2 * [http://www.channel4.com/learning/microsites/H/hoobs The Hoobs] at Channel4.com Category:Channel 4 television programmes Category:2001 British television programme debuts Category:2003 British television programme endings Category:2000s British children's television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:BAFTA winners (television series) Category:British children's television programmes Category:British fantasy television series Category:Canadian children's fantasy television series Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by The Jim Henson Company Category:Television series by Mattel Creations Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:American television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:American television series with live action and animation Category:British television series with live action and animation Category:Canadian television series with live action and animation Category:Television shows set in England Category:English-language television programs Category:Kids television series